


Discoveries

by trickstarbrave



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Gen, Misgendering, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6501490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickstarbrave/pseuds/trickstarbrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raising kids in Satellite can lead you to discover a lot of things. As children grow and age, they can change quite a bit. [Trans Jack]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> I think about trans Jack a lot, and I love the guy so much.
> 
> It's mostly just a light-hearted and feel good fic.

 

It had been roughly three years since Jackie had been in her care. She had taken in the blonde girl after her caretaker grew very weak and simply didn't think she could take care of him anymore. What had happened to her parents? It was presumed they had perished in Zero Reverse like so many others.

He had grown into a playful girl, though a bit quiet at first. Yusei had taken well to her, and the two had become friends quickly. It was wonderful to see, and as soon as she had taken the scruffy red headed boy Crow, the trio had been inseparable.

Jackie had taken to styling her hair herself. She would brush it out and tie it up strangely, sometimes several pony tails in the back, sometimes lopsided pigtails, and finally she had taken to tying the front pieces of hair, leaving the back long (save for the spikes on her head). Martha didn't want to stunt any child's self expression or creativity, so she let the kids do what they wanted and pick out whatever clothes they liked from what she could find. Save for cutting their own hair, that she didn't allow ever since an accident had occurred and Yusei had to have his hand bandaged so much he couldn't duel for roughly a week.

But she had recently taken more of a change. She didn't like shorts, dresses, or skirts. Martha thought she would appreciate the garments since it was getting warmer and Jack's favorite color was the regal shade of violet. But she refused to wear them and instead kept wearing the baggy boy's clothing and jeans.

“I run around too much for skirts,” had been the excuse. “Besides, I just don't like how those look.”

“Jackie you haven't tried them on yet.”

“I don't want to.” She glared and puffed out her cheeks. Martha sighed and accepted the answer. If Jackie didn't want to do something, she wouldn't do it. Besides, there was no harm in letting her wear what she wanted and was most comfortable in. At the end of the day, that's what mattered.

–

It didn't quite stop there. Jackie had started to act a bit distant, save for talking with Yusei and Crow and hiding away in her room. She would come out for dinner but wouldn't stay in the living room with everyone else; she just went back inside and shut the door.

Martha was getting a bit worried but didn't know how to approach her. Had something happened? Had she had a fight with someone? Was she mad at her? There were so many possibilities, but Martha feared approaching the situation wrong would only upset her more.

When she was out playing with Yusei and Crow, having a duel outside and enjoying the sun light, Martha crept into Jackie's room to see if anything was out of the ordinary. It was a bit more messy than usual, but nothing too odd.

Except the dresses in the corner.

They had looked like they were crudely hacked away by dull scissors. Martha had simply asked if Jackie could store them in her room since no one else wanted the clothes themselves. Jackie had agreed, though a bit unhappily. Why had she cut the dresses up like this? It was a waste of perfectly good fabric and clothing, even if she didn't care for them too much.

That was really troublesome. Was she just being destructive? Had something happened? For a while, Martha feared one of the boys was harassing Jackie and made her too upset to even look at skirts or dresses anymore. How would she handle that kind of situation?

While Jackie had eventually come inside and retired to her room, Martha left everything as she had found it and pulled Yusei aside to talk to him.

“Yusei,” she began, “has anything been going on with Jackie?”

Yusei blinked up at her. “It's Jack.”

“I'm sorry?”

“His name is Jack, it's not Jackie anymore. Jack's a boy.” Martha's eyes went wide, and now she blinked several times, processing the new information.

Suddenly everything fell into place.

That's why he was feeling self conscious about his hair, about the 'girl' toys he had been given, and about the dresses and skirts. He was uncomfortable about all of it and didn't know how to handle it. Likely too nervous to bring it up to Martha out of fear of being reprimanded.

“Ah I see.” Martha smiled knowingly. “That explains it. I didn't know.” She gave Yusei a gentle pat on the head.

“I'll be going out for a bit, alright? You make sure no one gets into to trouble.” She went to the door, putting her shoes on.

“Got it,” Yusei responded simply and continued to look this his cards like before.

–

“You did _what_?” Jack growled, grabbing Yusei's shirt roughly.

“H-Hey Jack, he didn't mean to! He didn't think there was anything wrong with it!” Crow tried to pull Jack off of Yusei before Jack scoffed and shoved Yusei to the ground rather roughly, but nothing to cause much damage.

“I didn't think she'd be mad, she was just worried--”

“Of course she'll be mad at me!” Jack yelled, and wrapped his arms around himself. “I'm not... I'm not _normal_ ! I'm suppose to be a _girl,_ and she's going to be mad that I'm not. She's going to think something is wrong with me and throw me out onto the street.”

“Martha would never do that!” Crow yelled back, slicking his wild orange hair that was growing far too long out of his eyes. His previous headband broke, leaving the wild nest of hair to flop into his face. “Martha takes kids like us off the street! Besides there isn't anything wrong with you, people just got confused and thought you were a girl. Martha is good.” Crow looked nearly in tears over the fight and the idea of Jack being out on the street like he was not too long ago.

“Neither of you _understand!_ ” Jack had tears in his eyes, and he rushed to his room in anger and frustration.

It was nearly an hour later when there was a knock at Jack's door.

“Go away...” he mumbled out, but Martha opened the door instead.

“I have something for you,” she offered, coming it.

“I don't want it,” he responded defiantly. She still came into the room regardless.

“Jack, I brought some more clothes for you to wear.” His head perked up at that, being called his real name and the prospect of new clothes. Out from her bag, she pulled a white hoodie and purple shirt, distinctly boys clothing but also rather regal looking.

His eyes practically sparkled looking at the new clothing items. He could finally wear something besides awkwardly fitting hand me downs and clothes no one else wanted. Martha could stop giving him dresses and skirts, and he didn't have to wear those weird shorts anymore. In excitement, he hastily threw his currently too large tank top off and slipped into the purple button up, admiring himself in the dusty mirror with a large grin.

Martha smiled knowingly, patting his head. “You shouldn't be afraid to tell me things, alright? I'd rather you come talk to me so I know and I don't worry.” Jack looked a bit sheepish at the comment.

“... I will, Martha.” He gave her a tight hug, burying his face in her shirt.

“Now now, don't start crying.” Jack was a bit of a crybaby, even if he didn't want to admit it and tried to hide it.

“I'm not,” he mumbled, pulling away to wipe his eyes with his back turned to his caretaker.

“If you want, we can try a new hairstyle.” she offered, gently combing the long locks with her fingers. From the uneven edges she could see Jack experimenting with trimming it but got too nervous to finish the job.

“Okay...” He still admired himself in the mirror, overjoyed by the new wardrobe, even if it was only 4 new pieces of clothing. It would make life easier though, and it made him really happy.

“Good. Now get cleaned up, I'm going to get started on dinner.”

“Yes Martha.” Though after she left, Jack crept out of his room and into Yusei's room where Yusei and Crow were.

“... That's a new shirt,” Crow remarked, and Yusei looked too his cards still.

“... I'm sorry I pushed you.” An apology from Jack was rare, but he genuinely felt bad. Yusei and Crow had been right, in the end, meaning Jack had no reason to yell at them and hurt Yusei.

“.... It's okay.” Yusei looked towards him though, giving a soft smile. “Wanna duel again? I already beat Crow.”

“It's not fair! You always beat me—!” Yusei laughed and ruffled Crow's hair more.

“You're still working on your deck, so it's okay! We'll go looking for more cards tomorrow, okay?” Crow squinted, but nodded his head.

“Yeah,” Jack responded with a grin. “We'll go look tomorrow, and I'll beat Yusei for you, Crow!”

“Yeah!” Crow yelled excitedly as Jack took his place on the bed.

Meanwhile, Martha was smiling to herself, humming a soft song as she heard the boys yelling and playing happily from the other room.

“Honestly...” she remarked, but said nothing more.

She was simply content all her children were safe and happy. There was nothing more she could ask for than for the kids to grow up well, even in a place like Satellite.


End file.
